LyokoLovers
by Shangreela
Summary: 0ù Lyoko peut aussi avoir ses bons côtés... Rating pour léger yaoi


Auteur : _Lyly_[u]

Fandom : Code Lyoko

Bêta-lectrice : Ariani Lee

Note de l'auteur : Ceci est mon baptême de CL… J'espère qu'il vous sera agréable ;)

**Lyokolovers**

Il faisait déjà nuit lorsque les deux ombres se faufilèrent dans l'usine. Elles échangèrent un regard complice tandis que le monte-charge descendait en vrombissant. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elles se retrouvaient dans cette situation, mais cette fois-ci le motif était très différent.

La porte crépita puis glissa, ouverte, dans un bruit gazeux. Les deux ombres s'avancèrent silencieusement vers le supercalculateur.

« Tu es sûr de savoir comment faire ? demanda subitement l'une des ombres.

- Mais oui, t'inquiète pas !

- Bah si, justement, je m'inquiète. C'est la première fois qu'on fait ça…

- Relax ma poule ! Tout est écrit sur ce papier, là, tu vois ?

L'ombre qui venait de parler s'installa aux commandes du superordinateur et posa son précieux mode d'emploi juste devant lui.

« On n'a pas Jérémy avec nous en cas de problème…

- Arrête de psychoter, X.A.N.A. doit roupiller sec à une heure pareille !

- Si tu le dis… maugréa l'autre d'un air peu convaincu.

- Absolument. Allez, maintenant laisse faire l'artiste !

Après un court silence concentré, il y a eut une série de pianotages et de cliquetis.

« Où veux-tu aller ?

- Les forêts me tentent bien…

- Pareil. Il fait toujours nuit sur la banquise. Go pour les forêts !

Encore quelques cliquetis… L'ombre sauta du fauteuil de leur Einstein, attrapa le poignet de la deuxième et courut jusqu'à l'élévateur.

« On a qu'une minute trente pour entrer dans les scanners !

- Comme d'habitude quoi, y a pas besoin de courir…

La porte se referma en sifflant.

« Moi je pense plutôt que tu es impatient…

L'autre lui jeta un regard en biais rempli d'amusement.

« Ça se pourrait bien…

- J'en étais sûr !

¤____________

Les deux silhouettes quadrillées apparurent, puis la virtualisation s'acheva, les aplats de couleurs dessinant les formes et courbes de leurs corps réels. Ils chutèrent sur Lyoko et s'y réceptionnèrent en silence.

Le samouraï en orange se redressa le premier, inspectant par habitude son environnement en s'époussetant distraitement.

A côté de lui, le neko-boy violet pencha la tête sur le côté en écoutant les bruits de leur environnement virtuel, sa longue queue rayée battant lentement derrière lui.

Comme toujours, il faisait jour sur le Territoire de la Forêt. Les formes verticales et longilignes des arbres virtuels s'étendaient à pertes de vue. C'était l'équivalent d'une belle journée dans un cadre serein et agréable. Où ils étaient _**.**__…_

Une fois certain de leur sûreté, il se redressa et sourit à son compagnon.

« Il me semble que nous sommes seuls… fit remarquer le brun.

- Pas de X.A.N.A. en vue ?

- Non, répondit Ulrich en s'avançant vers le blondinet.

Notant son approche sans réagir, 0dd hausa un sourcil.

« Pas de Krabe ?

- Aucun.

- Même pas un petit MégaTank ?

- Pas le moindre…

0dd fit la moue et croisa les bras.

« Je ne suis pas venu ici pour m'ennuyer ! Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait bien faire ?

- Je me le demande… répondit sérieusement Ulrich en enlaçant la taille de 0dd.

Celui-ci lui sourit et décroisa les bas pour poser ses mains sur la poitrine du brun. 0dd préférait la nouvelle tenue d'Ulrich à l'ancienne. Très moulante, elle le faisait plus masculin, plus adulte. Et sexy.

« Hmm…

Autre avantage : Ici, sur Lyoko, il n'avait pas besoin de se dresser sur sa pointe de pieds pour embrasser Ulrich. Il pouvait juste poser ses lèvres sur les siennes et en profiter pleinement. C'était agréable de pouvoir être près d'Ulrich comme ça, sans crainte de se faire remarquer. Leurs chambres n'étaient pas très intimes, dans le sens où chacune servait plus ou moins de QG aux Lyokoguerriers selon les circonstances.

« Tu sais que t'es sexy avec ta queue et tes petites oreilles ? murmura Ulrich.

- Et j'ai aussi les griffes ! minauda 0dd en donnant des coups de pattes dans le vide. Grr, grr…

- Tu pense que tu pourrais faire pattes de velours quelques instants ? demanda Ulrich en haussant les sourcils.

- Ça dépend si ça en vaut le coup…

- Tu vas me vexer là !

- Ça ne tient qu'à toi… minauda 0dd en penchant la tête sur le côté, le regard malicieux.

L'expression qu'il avait appris à reconnaître comme la mine de séduction n°1. Elle avait de terribles conséquences… et effets. (Sur lui)

« Tu es terrible. X.A.N.A. personnifié !

- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, non ?

Souriant, le samouraï roula des yeux. 0dd était… oddesque. Il n'y en avait pas deux comme lui. Et heureusement. De plus, le seul exemplaire, à sa grande satisfaction, était à lui. 0dd était tout à lui. Un sentiment de possessivité monta en lui. Il fit courir ses ongles courts sur un côté de la longue queue féline. C'était poilu et lisse, musclé et ferme – comme celle d'un vrai chat. Plaisant.

« 0h ! s'exclama 0dd en rougissant.

- Hm ?

0dd cligna des yeux.

« Recommence !

- Quoi, ça ? demanda-t-il en réitérant son geste.

- Ouiii, c'est super agréable !

Le blond ferma les yeux, l'air extatique. Ulrich le trouva très beau. Sa nouvelle tenue le mettait plus en valeur que la précédente. Ou était-ce lui qui regardait davantage ?

« Je ne savais pas que ta queue était sensible… observa-t-il en frottant le bout de ses doigts contre l'appendice.

- Moi non plus. Mais c'est trop bon, alors ne t'arrête pas !

- Tu deviens bien exigeant…

Pour seule réponse, 0dd rit. Puis s'arrêta lorsqu'il commença à ronronner. Littéralement.

« Oh.

- C'est… C'est moi ? Qui fait ça ?

Ulrich le regarda.

« Qui d'autre ?

- Mais je ne suis pas un chat !

- 0h non, tu en as juste la queue, les pattes et les oreilles…

- Je ne suis pas un chat ! insista 0dd, indigné.

- Allez, je trouve ça plutôt cool moi.

- Ouais bah t'es pas celui qui ronronne !

- Non, je suis celui qui sort avec le bébé tigre.

Embrasser 0dd était définitivement un très bon moyen pour le réduire au silence, et l'empêcher de répliquer. Ulrich était tout disposé à aider ses amis à conserver leur santé mentale. Il se sépara d'un 0dd essoufflé et rougissant. C'était étonnant de le voir, lui si extravagant et rempli d'aplomb au quotidien, rougir autant dès qu'il s'agissait de ce qu'ils partageaient.

« Quelque chose à dire contre ça ? murmura-t-il contre les lèvres humides de son amant, les yeux brillants de malice.

- Pas du tout !

- Je me disais bien…

Souriant, 0dd passa ses bras sous ceux d'Ulrich, toujours ancrés autour de sa taille, pour poser ses mains sur les omoplates du brun. Il l'embrassa de nouveau, plus longuement, plus lentement.

« Il faudra qu'on recommence…

- Tout à fait d'accord !

Du vert, du orange et du violet. Des arbres, un samouraï et un gros chat. L'amour Lyoko-style.

_________

Voilà voilà… Je voulais écrire quelque chose de doux et mignon. Y a pas de raison qu'ils n'aient pas profité de certains côtés de LYoko qui peuvent se montrer bons, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne suis pas satisfaite à 1oo% mais j'espère qu'il vous aura toute de même plu ! =)

_Lyly_[**u**]


End file.
